De manías y otras maldiciones
by LesTerVlz
Summary: Mycroft Holmes va siempre desde lo general hasta lo particular. Por más mínimo que sea el detalle siempre será obvio ante sus ojos y simple de maquilar en su cerebro; pues Mycroft observa todo a fondo y detenimiento y entiende todo.¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JAWN!


******¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JAWN! (?)**

_(Mystrade relación establecida: Mycroft ama a Greg sobre todas las cosas. Incluso si a Greg le gusta disfrazarse del noveno doctor y obliga a Mycroft disfrazarse de Rose. Cada fin de semana.)_******  
**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes va siempre desde lo general hasta lo particular. Por mas mínimo que sea el detalle siempre será obvio ante sus ojos (marcas en paredes, sóbrele suelo o en cualquier lugar de un sujeto o locación) y simple de maquilar en su cerebro; pues Mycroft observa todo a fondo y detenimiento y entiende todo.

Todo; a excepción de una sola cosa.

La paradójica e irónicamente enigmática sencillez de su querido Greg.

Los años de convivencia con el hombre tan sencillo, simplista e incluso ordinario que resulta ser a veces el DI Greg Holmes (antes Lestrade) puede parecer absurda, pues demuestra un comportamiento tan llano que logra abrumar a Mycrof, llega inclusive a confundirlo.

Con su anterior pareja, Mycroft requirió de un uso desmedido de la persuasión que, afortunadamente posee de manera natural. Hizo utilización de galanteo exagerado, inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo no remunerado e incluso, romanticismo y estudio de relaciones externas; pero nada le satisfacía; ni a Mycroft ni a su pareja. Es por eso que la forma tan conformista y efímera de satisfacer a Greg le sorprendía, y no dejaba en ningún momento de enseñarle cada día algo nuevo.

Con Greg nunca utilizó artimañas como collares o un pavoneo ególatra de su dinero y poder; por lo contrario, Greg se ofrecía a pagar las cuentas y apoyar con el sustento económico y de mantenimiento en el hogar (y el hogar de su cuñado, o sea que es todo el edificio de la calle Baker). Mycroft tampoco necesito con Greg una estrategia supervisada para engatusar al hombre con deducciones y monólogos ensayados, pues con Greg las platicas se desarrollaban tan amenas que los temas oscilaban entre lo banal y lo critico (de esa forma, Mycroft aprendió que ser la parte receptora en la platica puede ser estimulante)

Pero si había algo que chochara abruptamente con el carácter controlado de Mycroft, eran en definitiva: las manías.

Mycroft se emocionaba de sobremanera cuando encontraba una nueva maña en Greg: se sintió en las nubes cuando descubrió que su amada pareja tendía a morderse los nudillos cuando estaba aburrido o cuando intentaba concentrarse; o que a lo largo de la semana a Greg le encanta dejar con descuido la ropa sucia que se quita sobre el diván francés en la habitación para, ajustadamente el día Viernes lavar, tender y doblar la ropa junta por mera diversión argumentando: "―Imagina entonces Mycroft, ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin algo de caos? El Viernes la habitación retoma su antigua personalidad pero el resto de la semana reclamo el lugar como mi territorio. ―"

Y cuando las manías de su amado desposado no podían parecerle mas excitantes; Greg se paseaba por toda la casa vistiendo de vaqueros obscuros, camisa negra de algodón lisa y ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba tan sublime con su persona y su naturaleza, tanto que Mycroft no tenia inconveniente alguno en dejar los trajes y la finura por un lado para acomodarse con una moda ajena a él mismo. Los Domingos Mycroft dejaba su labor de pertenencia a un grupo estirado y con ello, el uniforme de tres piezas y zapatos de charol para vestir con simples vaqueros, zapatillas y una camisa con la Unión Jack por todo el pecho.

Le encantaba sentir como Greg le incluía a su mundo escueto pero agradable y fascinante.

―Mycroft, una vez que salí con John me contó sobre una maldición en Sherlock― comentó casual mientras jugaba con una banana y se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero negro ―, Sherlock puede observarlo todo por lo que imagino tu también ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Es algo difícil, verdad?

―Observar, así como saberlo todo es algo casi imposible Greg; para Sherlock, y para mi. Pero concuerdo con el apelativo que John utiliza: "maldición." Muchas veces es difícil aquello, y no alardeo pero debemos ser sinceros y aceptar que soy mas listo; y no te enojes, como decía: el captar detalles y procesarlos de manera abrupta conlleva un desgaste emocional y mental sumamente agotador. Observar lo que fue, lo que es y lo que puede ser con sólo ser testigo de un detalle me hace sentir extenuado; como si mi cuerpo y cabeza estuviesen a punto de estallar― al mirar donde Greg después de aquella explicación tan intima que se sintió desnudo, Greg ya no jugaba con la banana o se arreglaba la chaqueta; simplemente se mantenía estoico y con la mirada castaña escudriñándole. Mycroft sintió un suave calor en sus mejillas debido a las miradas profundas; aumentando al instante de sentir la mano zurda de su querido Holmes (antes Lestrade) entrelazarse con su diestra. El toque suave y natural asi como simple de juntar sus manos no dejaba en ningún momento de ser magnifico; al contrario, Mycroft sentía que al juntar sus manos no solo sus dedos se unían, sino que una confianza o refugio les rodeaba a ambos, pues para Mycroft aquel gesto representaba el ir a la par el uno con otro; con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión.

― ven aquí― le susurró Greg con suavidad mientras le jalaba hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de cuerpo, labios y de alma―, pienso que necesitas es un doctor.

Y Greg le besa, tan dulce y pausado pero nunca escaso de intensidad, a tal grado que Mycroft siente como si le absolvieran los problemas que le abruman; la locura y maldición que sus ojos captan; que le quitan lentamente el alma en conjunto con el aliento mientras le llenan de calor y placer.

Mycroft Holmes va siempre desde lo general hasta lo particular. Por más mínimo que sea el detalle siempre será obvio ante sus ojos y simple de maquilar en su cerebro; pues Mycroft observa todo a fondo y detenimiento y entiende todo.

Todo; a excepción de una sola cosa: Si Greg siempre le hace recalcar que necesita un doctor, entonces ¿Por qué no llamar a Watson? Aunque siempre le receta una dosis de besos mas caricias contenidas de placer y sensualidad, Mycroft tiene la curiosidad de escuchar un diagnostico. Claro que tampoco es malo un doctor que no es doctor cuando el remedio es tan bueno.

* * *

Si, que me da tristeza pues loveo al noveno (?) y queria unas dos temporadas más con él, además y el capitan Jack esta bien guapo (soy idiota, equis; todo casual)

Felices fiestas adelantadas (no, no es felices fiestas; es: Feliz cumplaños) aún tengo trauma por saber que eres niño (?) ok, no. CIAO! :D


End file.
